Earth 101
by Black-scarlet-rose17
Summary: When aliens come to Earth to escape their dying plant they never expected to talk to human but when one of the alien family leaves they have too. The Hinamori family moves into the alien's neighborhood they didn't know what to think. Now dealing with both alien and human cultures none of them knew what was going to happen except for chaos. Rating: T for safety!


2BSR: This is a new fanfiction. I saw this on ABC TV show/news and couldn't wait to do a fanfiction about it. Disclaimer: I don't own The Neighbors or Shugo Chara.

Summery: When aliens come to Earth to escape their dying plant they never expected to talk to human but when one of the alien family leaves they have too. The Hinamori family moves into the alien's neighborhood they didn't know what to think. Now dealing with both alien and human cultures none of them knew what was going to happen except for chaos.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Normal Pro

Year: 2003

A giant UFO goes enters the Earth's atmosphere going past the pyramids of the Amenta to the towers of Oversteken ending up in a small town called Kibou in Northern Japan. A real state man named Kazuomi. He just put the sale sigh into the ground and turned around to see a group of people. The men all had red sweater vests with white button up shirt and red and white golf pants with long white socks coming out of reddish brown golf shoes. The all females had a light blue sweater with white squares on them and white pant or skirts with blue golf shoes. The man that seemed to be the leader was tall dark man. He had navy blue hair with matching eyes and pale skin.

"Hello?" Kazuomi said questionably holding hand out to the group not knowing whom to address. The man went over to Kazuomi grabbing his thumb and moved it left and right.

"Greeting. We are here in Kibou, Japan to commandeer the ownership of Gorufu Village." He said.

"Ok well here there is the golf course and indoor excise building with heated pool, hot tube, track way, gymnastic course, weight room, and etc. Also each house will have their own golf cart."

"We are well aware of what Gorufu Village has." The man said.

"May I ask how you found out about this?"

"A local kilmerser." The man said.

"What?" Kazuomi asked not understanding.

"He means a local commercial." A woman said. She had long whitish blonde hair with violet eyes and pale skin.

"Do you take cash?" She asked Kazuomi. He was shocked but quickly recovered.

"Ye-yes I do." He said. The man smirked.

"Great. Families pick your house." As the group went to their new houses, the man paid Kazuomi and sent him on his way. The blonde woman goes to the man and hugs his arm.

"I love you my husband." She said.

"As do I wife." He said snugging his head with hers.

"Is the embryo ok?"

"Yes."

"Did you remember the recharger?" She asked as the man eyes widen. "Husband?"

"Crap." He cussed.

10 years later. Late Evening.

Everyone from the community was in the man's house. This main is their leader, or emperor. They were having one of their weekly meetings.

"We need to charge the Embryo." Rikka Hiiragi said to the leader while there was murmuring among the group.

"It's not that simple as you might think." He replied.

"See he doesn't want too. What if he " Hikaru Ichinomiya said angrily.

"We are leaving." Rikka said.

"We got above asking price." Hikaru said

"We are leaving in our true forms." Rikka said as they formed L's with their thumbs and index finger. Then they shaped a box with their finger over their chests flipping the box around. After one flip they turned…splattering yellow and green slime everywhere. In the time they did this the leader spited out.

"You can't do that! You'll be traitors if you turn on Earth!" He yelled. After the traitors left the leader made everyone else clean while his wife sat quietly on the couch. When the cleaning was done and the others have all gone home the leader stood outside looking up at the stars. His wife left their household and went to her husband's side hugging it again.

"Honey, are you worried about humans coming in now?" She asked him.

"Yes but we will have to see what happens my dear. Come on lets go back inside." He said guiding her back into their home.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Normal Prov

In Seiyo, Southern Japan a family is in for a surprise for their lives.

Amu's Prov

Rima and I just got back from our last day of high school for the year. Rima lives with us now since her parents split and couldn't decide whom to take her, my parents stepped up and toke her in. So Rima is now my sister but I do have a blood related sister named Ami…she's five. Rima and I are both juniors while Ami is in second grade. We live in our medium size house on 243 Sakura Drive. I've recently got a job as a waitress at a family restaurant. The owner is very nice and an old family friend. The only problem is that it's really far away from my house so I really didn't have any chose but to work only weekends and breaks. Anyway aside from Rima, Ami, and I, Kukai and Kairi were also at our house.

Kukai is a great sports player; he can pick up on a game and be able to play it within ten minutes. He's also the big brother of our group even though he is like a day older than I am. Then there's Kairi, he is the nerd of the group. He can fix any electronic devise and is an A+ student. If any of us needed to look someone up he could do it in a blink of an eye. My mom is the famous magazine editor, Midori Hinamori. My dad is the famous photographer, Tsumugu Hinamori. They usually go on vacation a lot with Ami leaving Rima and I home alone. Right now neither of my parents are home but they said that they had something to say.

"I can't wait for the break! The beach, the sun, the boys! Ahh! I can't wait!" Rima exclaimed happily. We squealed like little girls while Kairi chuckled and Kukai whistled.

"If the boys from our school saw you right now then you both would be running for your lives right now." Kukai said smirking at us, Rima and I just rolled our eyes at him. Just as we were going to respond the front door opened to revel our parents.

"Momma, Papa!" Ami yelled getting down from her chair and running to them. They all hugged smiling. They all came to the kitchen smiling at us…crap some thing is up.

"What's up?" I asked in my cool and spicy attitude.

"Cool and Spicy!" My parents yelled with diamonds in their eyes. My friends, Ami, and I all sweat dropped but they never answered my question.

"Mom…Dad…what did you do?" I asked as I watched their frighten expression while they looked at each other then back at me.

"I have exciting news!" My father yelled jumping up and down.

"What? ...What?" Ami yelled excited just like my father.

"We're moving!" He exclaimed as my friends and I did a spit take.

"What?" We all screamed. Ami giggled and squealed happily while mom just shook her head.

"Yes, we got a deal on a townhouse and it has a golf course." Dad said.

"I hate golf!" Rima and I said together. Kukai laughed and Kairi just smiled going back to his lab top.

"There is something else! Kukai and Kairi are coming with us!" Mom chirped in. If the boys had a dink in their mouths they would have done a spit take.

"What?" Both of them yelled at the same time.

"Both of your families are going on a six month cruse and the wanted us to look after you. So you're going." My mom explained. So we all started to pack and after two hours of making sure we didn't forget anything and made the necessary transfers. We made our way to our new townhouse and the new life we will live. My parents and Ami was in their car while Kukai, Kairi, Rima, and I were in my car.

"This is the longest drive!" Kukai wined for the hundredth time during the drive.

"Shut up Kukai before I make you!" Rima yelled at him causing me to shrive. I was about to yell for them both to settle down when my parents took a left so I followed them till we reached a black metal fence. We drove through gates into the new community and it was a ghost town. I followed my parents up and down the streets till we stopped in front of a medium sized town house. It had a small front and backyard surrounded by a dark iron fence (I chose those). We unpacked our stuff and settled in. I had the second largest room. It was a pale pink color that had an attracted bathroom that was light blue. My bed was a navy blue princess bed and I used silk that I had bought years earlier and used that to hang on my ceiling from the middle of my bed to the side of my room. As I was putting up empty photo frames Rima called to me.

"Amu!" Crap now what?

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: There is the first chapter! Please R&R!


End file.
